


Turn

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [24]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Routine, SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott turns. Mitch doesn't need to.





	Turn

Mitch never needs to turn when he feels Scott behind him. He trusts Scott so implicitly, so completely, that he never second-guesses Scott’s presence. He never feels weird or uncomfortable when Scott casually invades his personal space, because it never feels like an invasion.

He can usually hear Scott coming, and he can feel the warmth of Scott’s body when he steps close. The air is just a little thicker, a little more calming, when Scott is right beside him.

Mitch doesn’t need to look; he reaches out and his hand unerringly finds Scott’s, or finds his arm, or finds his waist. He finds some part of Scott to hold onto, to acknowledge, and they fit together easily, like they were never apart. Mitch takes comfort in these little touches, and he loves initiating them, loves showing Scott in some small way that he appreciates Scott’s closeness.

Mitch doesn’t need to turn and look, because Scott’s proven himself; Scott will always be there.

Scott, on the other hand, can’t _not_ turn to look when he senses Mitch approaching. It’s like an addiction, his urge to see Mitch, to look at him all the time, as often as he can. He thinks it’s part of the aura Mitch has cultivated over the years, the visually striking presence, his desire to make an impression, but that can’t be it, because Scott could never resist looking at him even back when they were in school, back when Mitch didn’t want to be seen.

When Scott hears the click of Mitch’s shoes on hardwood floors, or Mitch’s distracted humming, or the distinct whispers of fabric as Mitch moves, he turns around to see. He turns his head when Mitch is beside him, turns his body when Mitch is standing a few feet away. He just wants to orient himself toward Mitch, wherever Mitch happens to be.

It’s more than just giving him attention he deserves, though that’s certainly part of it. It’s that Scott needs to see Mitch right in front of him, needs to confirm that he’s real, that he’s solid, that he’s not just a very good dream Scott is moments away from losing.

The moments Mitch reaches out to touch him are the best. The moments their fingertips make contact, or when Mitch fits himself under Scott’s arm, against his side. It’s a tangible tie between them, more than a longing glance or a shared, silent discussion.

When Scott is around, Mitch feels comfortable. When Mitch feels comfortable and safe and supported, he shines and steals the spotlight. While Mitch talks to people, Scott stands by him and watches approvingly, showing his interest and giving Mitch his full attention. Mitch reaches out to show his appreciation for Scott’s presence, and Scott beams with pride. It’s their own little routine, one they’ve developed over so many years, and it just continues to get more automatic, more comforting, and more loving with each passing moment.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
